


Hopeful

by naegiriko



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, The Institute - Freeform, could be seen as pre-shipping if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: X6 gives Ronnie a hell of a lot to think about.





	Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not crazy about this so if you could leave feedback that'd be wonderful!

Ronnie approached X6-88 over dinner, or rather, his nutrition supplement. Even by Commonwealth standards it looked unappealing, just a blend of greens and fruit that made him miss the old diner across from campus.

“So, I heard you like my combat skills.”

“How did you gather this information?”

“Another courser mentioned it to me. Honestly, I--”

“X4-18. I’ll bring it up to him. He doesn’t need to be sharing information outside of our conversations.”

“No, no! It didn’t bother me at all. I’m just surprised. I took it as high praise, because, to be honest, I thought you hated me.”

X6-88 paused for a moment, fixated on his plate, before turning his inscrutable face to Ronnie.

“Ah, I see. You are unfamiliar with the personality of a courser. We are designed to be secretive, so as not to expose any vital information regarding the Institute. Additionally, emotion is discouraged, however necessarily in few tactical situations. That is why you must have assumed I have no affinity towards you.”

“Well, I knew all of that,” Ronnie muttered. “But I’m glad you enjoyed our mission on the Libertalia. It was a hell of a lot better than having Codsworth zoom around me, talking about ‘dusting up the baddies.’ I guess you were built that way and all, but you really know how to hold your own on the battlefield.”

The slimmest curve of a smile slithered onto his mouth. Ronnie couldn’t tell if it was playful, mocking, or a malfunction in his coding.

“I assure you, even though I was designated as a courser, I have worked diligently on my own to secure my status in the program. Furthermore, forgive me for not approaching you to properly applaud you on your tactical aptitude, or our mission success. I had already known Father was going to choose you as his successor, and I had my doubts. These dissipated after the synth retention. Not only are you an excellent soldier, you are a leader as well. Not to mention familiarity with science, although I doubt your pending dissertation will hold much status two hundred years into the future.”

For a moment, Ronnie was speechless by the depth and respect in X6-88’s voice. A huge sense of pride flowed through him when he realized that the Institute had created something as marvelous as a synth, something as intricate and human. He felt enthralled for what was to come, for traveling with his courser companion, guiding the Institute as its Director, and finally getting his hands on some decent lab equipment after two hundred years. Too bad he couldn’t finish the degree he’d been working on at CIT for three years.

“I-I’m--I can’t tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that, X6. Somewhere in the back of mind, I always assumed I would never find Shaun. But here he is, and here we are. The last bastion of scientific advancement in the world. Two hundred years of warfare and disease, and CIT is still continuing their research for the betterment of humanity. I wonder if some of my professor’s descendants are down here.”

X6 chuckled and dabbed his stone face with a biodegradable napkin.

“Glad to hear you’re on our side, sir.”

“What other side would I be on? You know me. I feel like I don’t fit in out there.”

“You say that, sir, but your combat capabilities are not to be trifled with. You may not be in peak physical shape, but your intelligence and familiarity with both engineering and chemistry give you an exceptional edge over your opponents, since you are able to manufacture advanced weapons, tuned to kill.”

There was the slightest hint of a smile on his lips at the mere mention of violence. Ronnie wondered if X6 specifically was designed to be this bloodthirsty, or if it was a unique loop in the coding of all coursers.

“Big compliment coming from the scourge of the Commonwealth.” Ronnie grinned.

“If you don’t mind me saying, sir, being accredited by the director of the Institute is much higher praise.”

“Don’t jump the gun, X6. Not the director yet.” It was an exciting prospect, but Ronnie’s heart felt heavy when he thought about Shaun’s illness, still undisclosed to him. 

As they sat enjoying each other’s company, human and synth, Ronnie found that there was a lot to think about. No matter how great his raw intelligence, he was still two hundred years behind scientifically. While he felt giddy imagining the advancements of the Institute, he also understood that ethics and morality become blurred in the shadow of scientific discovery. The conception of synths was doubtless an incredible step for humankind, even the next step into evolution. 

But among the cold surfaces of the Institute, Ronnie realized the warmth that was missing underground. He had grown to love the Commonwealth, for all its danger. There was even a remarkable beauty to radstorms; he trembled with the terror laced through his body when those green clouds appeared in the sky, but now he pops a Rad-X and respects the crackling storms from a distance. 

Ronnie could never destroy the Institute. He didn’t have to realize this fact, it was already embedded deep within his core. It would be the destruction of humanity’s greatest scientists, and very likely its future, but there was something more. Before the War, CIT was his life. Before he was enrolled, it was a dream, and as a student it was home. He was born and raised in Cambridge, Mass, and could not imagine throwing his past away like trash. Not to mention the annihilation of thousands of innocents. No, no. The naivety of the Minutemen would not hold up against the continuing chaos of the Commonwealth, nor would the eugenics of the Brotherhood of Steel bring any peace to the region. And the Railroad, while noble, was too idealistic and lacked any real plans for the future. 

The Institute was home for Ronnie, since he was accepted in ‘70. Now it’s his turn to reform, to rebrand, to rekindle. 

He put a hand on X6’s shoulder, gave him the deepest, warmest smile he had in his slim body, bade him good night. 

He slept as heavy as lead that night, soothed by hope for the future.


End file.
